The present invention relates more specifically to a bicycle control device for imparting at least one electric-electronic control to at least one equipment of the bicycle, such as an electromechanical derailleur or a cyclecomputer.
Known bicycle control devices comprise one or more manual actuation members, of the lever type, namely rigid bodies actuated with a rotary movement about a pivot or fulcrum, or of the button type, namely actuated with a linear movement, said manual actuation members being actuatable with one finger or with plural fingers. Typically, the manual actuation members are supported by a body suitable for fixing at a grip portion of the handlebars.
In the case of control devices for imparting at least one electrical-electronic command, the manual actuation members typically act on respective electric switches, of the microswitch type, each including a deformable dome-shaped diaphragm. In order to switch the switches, an actuation head fixed to the respective manual actuation member faces the deformable diaphragm in the rest condition of the manual actuation member, and acts by pushing on the deformable diaphragm in the actuation condition of the manual actuation member.
In greater detail, a bicycle typically comprises a rear brake associated with the rear wheel and/or a front brake associated with the front wheel, which are controlled by suitable control devices. Known brake control devices typically comprise a handlebars-fixing-body and a brake lever pivoted to the body to actuate the brake by the traction of an inextensible cable, usually sheathed (Bowden cable), when it is pulled towards the handlebars.
A motion transmission system in a bicycle comprises a chain extending between toothed wheels associated with the axle of the pedal cranks and with the hub of the rear wheel. When there is more than one toothed wheel at at least one of the axle of the pedal cranks and the hub of the rear wheel, and the motion transmission system is therefore provided with a gearshift, a front derailleur and/or a rear derailleur is provided for.
A control device of the front derailleur and a control device of the rear derailleur—or only one of the two in the case of simpler gearshifts—are mounted so as to be easily maneuvered by the cyclist, usually on the handlebars, close to the handgrips thereof where the brake lever for controlling the brake of the front and rear wheel, respectively, is also located. Control devices that allow driving both a derailleur in the two directions and a brake are commonly called integrated controls.
Such integrated controls comprise, in particular, a brake lever, a first gearshift lever for example arranged behind the brake lever, and a second gearshift lever for example arranged on a proximal surface of a bicycle-fixing-body of the control device, to command an electromechanical derailleur in the two directions.
By convention, the control device of the front derailleur and the brake lever of the front wheel are located close to the left handgrip, and vice-versa the control device of the rear derailleur and the brake lever of the rear wheel are located close to the right handgrip.
Control devices are also known wherein a single lever is capable of rotating about two or three axes to perform two or three functions among the brake control lever function, the upward gearshifting control lever function and the downward gearshifting control lever function.
Specialised racing handlebars are also known, which have two or four bars or ends facing prominently forwards, which allow the cyclist to maintain a position of the torso greatly inclined forwards, which is aerodynamically efficient. With these handlebars, specific control devices are also used, both for the brakes and for the gearshift; these devices are commonly called bar-end since they are indeed housed at the ends of the handlebars, so that the cyclist can actuate them easily without having to change his/her position.
In the case of an electronically servo-assisted gearshift, or in short electronic gearshift, one or two control levers can be used to impart a command to increase the gear ratio and a command to reduce the gear ratio, control electronics that suitably drive the front and/or rear derailleur to actuate each command being provided for.
The technical problem at the basis of the invention is to provide a control device that is particularly simple to make and to mount.